Training
Training is a mini-level before Dam in GoldenEye 007 for Wii and GoldenEye 007: Reloaded. Background Training is a basic control and stealth tutorial which is only accessible through the "new game" option; skipping to Dam will skip over it. It consists of a short sequence on a firing range followed by an easy stealth section. Objectives None. Weapons Wii *Walther P99 - Found on desk next to firing range *Torka T3 - Spawns on desk next to firing range once shooting tutorial is complete *Sigmus 9 with iron sights - Spawns on desk next to firing range once shooting tutorial is complete *AK-47 with iron sights - Spawns on desk next to firing range once shooting tutorial is complete, used by guards in stealth section *Anova DP3 with iron sights - Spawns on desk next to firing range once shooting tutorial is complete Reloaded *Walther P99 - Found on desk next to firing range *Sigmus 9 with iron sights - Spawns on desk next to firing range once shooting tutorial is complete *AK-47 with iron sights - Spawns on desk next to firing range once shooting tutorial is complete, used by guards in stealth section *Anova DP3 with iron sights - Spawns on desk next to firing range once shooting tutorial is complete Weapon wall File:WiiWeaponWall.jpg|Weapon wall in Wii version File:Weaponwall-1.jpg|Weapon wall in Reloaded Walkthrough The level starts with Bond on a firing range; various tutorials will explain the basic controls, followed by Bond being told to pick up a Walther P99 from the desk to the left of the range. Targets of various sizes pop up to introduce shooting, aiming, and ADS snapping between targets. Bond is then called on to crouch behind cover to demonstrate the "pop up" mechanic which occurs when aiming down sights while crouching. Following this the game will spawn three (Reloaded) or four (Wii) additional weapons on the same shelf as the P99 appeared on; these are a Sigmus 9, AK-47, Anova DP3 and on the Wii a Torka T3. None has any special equipment in either version of the game. Additional targets will pop up on the firing range, the new ones all-red and able to be ripped apart by gunfire; they will respawn indefinitely until Bond leaves the firing range, allowing some time to test-fire the other weapons. On leaving by using the door control (Reloaded) or meleeing the door control and then pressing A to actually open it (Wii version) all weapons but the P99 are taken away, and after a few corridors Bond is told to suppress his P99 and is led to a grating which can be removed or destroyed with gunfire or a melee attack. The opposite grating needs to be removed, as silence is required to pass the guard behind it. He can be shot from the entrance to the room, or approached while ducking for additional tutorial messages about melee takedowns. He will drop his AK-47, which is automatically picked up in the Wii version and can be picked up in Reloaded. In Reloaded the player is then called on to destroy a security camera on the wall before the next room, while in the Wii version they simply proceed onwards. A guard in the next room will be alerted, demonstrating the stealth mechanics; the player has until the "scare chord" ends to kill the guard or the alarm will trigger. Killing the guard, entering the elevator and pressing / hitting the button concludes the mission. Janus Emblems None. Body armour Not present. Trophies / Achievements None. Changes, trivia and glitches *For no obvious reason this entire level is filtered grey except certain specific objects. *Tanner has no dialog in Wii version. He explains several sections of the training in Reloaded. *The level uses the combat gloved first-person hands in the Wii version, suit jacket hands in Reloaded. *Gun cabinet opposite the firing range includes every weapon in the game in Wii version, only a selection in Reloaded. *The AK-47 in the gun cabinet in Reloaded has severely misapplied textures, including the texture for the gas piston on the stock. *Wii version includes a Torka T3 in the weapons which appear for use at the end of the training section, not present in Reloaded. *The vent leading to the guard you must stealth kill can be shot in Reloaded (and can be used to skip multiple pop-ups), cannot be shot in Wii *A security camera is added after the first enemy in Reloaded. This is likely to have every tutorial in the Training level (on Wii, the security camera pop-up appears in Dam). *Second enemy is in the middle of the room in Wii version, in elevator in Reloaded. Category:Goldeneye 2010 Category:Levels (2010)